


Экзогенный стресс

by rc2204



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rc2204/pseuds/rc2204
Summary: Как будто разведка была недостаточно утомительной. Шторм разыгрался, как только они прибыли, словно специально стремясь свести на нет их усилия по подготовке к битве.
Relationships: Bulkhead/Wheeljack
Kudos: 2





	Экзогенный стресс

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Environmental stress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389128) by [YvannaIrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvannaIrie/pseuds/YvannaIrie). 



> * Экзогенный — имеющий внешнее происхождение, вызванный внешними причинами.

Спрингер падает первым из них, с легкомысленной беспечностью утверждая, что он в порядке, чтобы через полшага рухнуть вниз лицом в грязь, поднимая облако мелкого пепла, принесённого бурей статического электричества в долину.

Как будто разведка была недостаточно утомительной. Шторм разыгрался, как только они прибыли, словно специально стремясь свести на нет их усилия по подготовке к битве.

Балкхэд следующий на очереди. Он тяжело падает на колени, пока Импактор оказывает помощь Спрингеру на руках Роадбастера. Воздушные фильтры болезненно потрескивают, когда он опирается на локти. На самом деле, одна часть Уилджека не перестаёт задаваться вопросом, как, во имя Колодца Всех Искр, _Импактору_ все ещё удаётся выглядеть так, будто плотное облако пепла, накрывшее их, совершенно не затронуло его, несмотря на отсутствие фильтров военного образца, которыми оснащены бойцы их отряда, и будучи крупнее _любого_ из них, в то время как другая, гораздо более разумная и настойчивая его часть в глубине искры ощущает, что он _не хочет_ этого знать.

Его собственные кулеры даже не разгоняются на полную, но это как раз не удивительно. Импактор посылает ему запрос, кивая шлемом в сторону Балкхэда:  
— Ты сможешь доставить его обратно на десантный корабль?

— Я в порядке, — с трудом произносит Балкхэд, приподнимаясь, чтобы сесть на пятки, и всё ещё тяжело вентилируя, запрокидывает шлем назад, отключив оптику. — Просто... дай мне передохнуть.

Командир с этим не согласен. Он позволяет Роадбастеру спустить Спрингера с рук и оборачивается, чтобы взглянуть на небо:  
— Как там погодка, Шторм?

— У вас есть где-то тридцать минут, прежде чем следующее облако накроет вас, — отвечает Роторшторм, откуда-то с высоты, из-за этих жутких облаков пыли, обращаясь ко всей команде по радио. — Что означает непригодные условия от сорока до сорока пяти.

— И вот, что мы имеем, — говорит Импактор и снова кивает гонщику. — Доставь его назад, нам все равно придётся закончить с этим позже.

Уилджек отправляет своё подтверждение. Нет смысла отвлекаться на _беспокойство_ , даже если ты не единственный мех в отряде, с тревогой поглядывающий на своих тяжело бронированных товарищей с тех пор как качество воздуха стало ухудшаться. Балкхэд обречённо вздыхает, когда тот подходит ближе и приседает, чтобы перекинуть его руку через своё плечо. Гонщик подхватывает напарника, уцепившись пальцами за край бронепластины на его поясе.  
— Давай, здоровяк, поднимайся.

Балкхэд вновь тяжело вздыхает, пригасив оптику, но упирается свободной рукой в землю и отталкивается, передавая Уилджеку достаточное усилие, чтобы поставить его на ноги. Они шатаются и едва не теряют равновесие. Гонщик блокирует коленные шарниры, когда Балкхэд всем весом наваливается на него, прежде чем снова обрести устойчивость. Шасси внедорожника излучает тепло, и корпусу Уилджека передаётся вибрация его кулеров, безуспешно пытающихся избавить системы от сажи, неизбежно только втягивая её в себя.

Уилджек сочувственно обхватывает пальцами руку Балкхэда, подтягивая товарища ближе, чтобы лучше поддерживать его вес:  
— Всё ещё со мной?

— Ага, — отзывается Балкхэд с хриплым рычанием, прижимая другую руку к своей груди. Каждый цикл вентиляции сопровождается, предательским треском засорённого фильтра.

— Нам нужно всего лишь добраться до десантного корабля, и тогда мы сможем привести тебя в порядок, — Уилджек продолжает говорить, делая шаг, и тянет Балкхэда за бедро, перемещая их общий вес вперёд, пока его нога не следует за ним. — Одна нога за другой. Давай.

Балкхэд кашляет от смеха, когда они начинают находить медленный, хромающий ритм, волоча ноги сквозь сажу.  
— Я не понимаю, как Импактор все ещё держится, — с досадой произносит он. — Он даже больше, чем Спрингер или я.

— Не спрашивай, — спокойно отвечает Уилджек, изо всех сил стараясь излучать уверенность. Он слышит, как глохнут вентиляторы, и Балкхэд резко стонет, прежде чем почувствовать боль, пронизывающую его поля.

Свет загорается над холмом перед ними — вероятно, Роадбастер и Спрингер уже добрались до десантного корабля. Они вздымают ногами пыль, а ветер меняет направление так часто, что нет смысла отслеживать что-либо визуально. Даже если бы Балкхэд _мог_ идти, не напрягая все свои системы с каждым шлаковым шагом, рассуждает Уилджек, они всё равно двигались бы медленно.

— Но всё же, подумай о хорошем, — призывает гонщик, когда они достигают впадины, в которой припаркован их транспортный флот. Ноги проскальзывают в пыли, и они снова едва не теряют равновесие. От такой хватки, как у него, на броне Балкхэда, должно быть, остаются вмятины.  
— Коны, скорее всего, тоже не получали никаких предупреждений. По крайней мере, у нас будет преимущество, если буря разразится во время битвы.

Затвор на рампе десантного корабля открывается и отфильтрованный воздух вырывается наружу, поднимая облака сажи с земли вокруг них. Они неуклюже карабкаются вверх по пандусу, и неровный ритм их шагов заглушается рёвом стартующей системы фильтрации.

— Черт возьми, если это сработает в нашу пользу, — хрипит Балкхэд, когда они преодолевают подъём, и вслепую тянется вперёд, чтобы опереться о стену. Рычание покрытых сажей кулеров усиливается, когда Уилджек становится перед ним, обхватывая товарища обеими руками и помогая ему опуститься на пол, спиной к опорной балке.

Панель обслуживания трансформируется, и Балкхэд просовывает руку внутрь, чтобы извлечь воздушный фильтр, покрытый спёкшейся грязно-желтой пылью. Он продувает системы, и рёв его кулеров ослабевает, когда сквозь них проносится чистый воздух.  
— Я бы многое отдал за то, чтобы увидеть, как их сикеры падают с неба с фильтрами, полными этого шлака.

Уилджек улыбается, глядя как Балкхэд выбивает фильтр об пол, прежде чем запрокинуть шлем назад и снова закрыть глаза. Его собственные серво всё ещё остаются на груди броневика, и ощутимое облегчение заполняет их поля, когда системы охлаждения возвращаются в режим онлайн, избавляя перегретые системы от пыли и статического электричества. Когда гонщик проводит рукой над вентиляционными отверстиями, оценивая силу воздушного потока, Балкхэд включает одну из оптик и поднимает серво, чтобы перехватить его ладонь и с усталой улыбкой прижать её к своей щеке.

Уилджек опускается на колени, наслаждаясь расположением и покоем Балкхэда, в то время как напряжение в его системах спадает. Но в прохладе грузового отсека весь корпус внедорожника кажется горячим на ощупь, и его вентиляция обдаёт их обоих жаром до такой степени, что Уилджек чувствует, как его собственные кулеры разгоняются, чтобы рассеять его.

— Ты просто горишь, — бормочет он, проводя пальцами по оплётке кабелей рядом с челюстью Балкхэда. — Уверен, что всё в порядке? Ты изрядно наглотался пыли.

— Со мной всё будет в порядке, — отвечает тот слегка охрипшим голосом. Его вентиляционные отверстия покрыты сажей, а кулеры всё ещё натужно завывают, вынужденные прогонять через себя настолько плотный воздух.

— Мне нужно сходить за компрессором и избавить тебя от остатков этой дряни пока, я не знаю, у тебя не сгорел предохранитель от перегрева, или _что-нибудь_ ещё...

— Со мной всё будет _в порядке_ , — повторяет Балкхэд более настойчиво, усиливая хватку на руке Уилджека, когда тот собирается встать. — Джеки, правда, меня не так просто сломать.

— Да ты что? Ну, тогда извини, — с усмешкой отвечает гонщик, поражённый тем, как взволнованно звучит его голос. И затем, когда это отражается в его полях, Балкхэду хватает наглости _улыбнуться_ , самодовольно, удивленно и ласково.

Забавно.

Уилджек фыркает и снова усаживается на пятки, прежде чем понять, что Балкхэд всё ещё удерживает его руку, прижимая ее к плечу. Его маска защёлкивается, позволяя гонщику должным образом нахмуриться (не надуться, а именно _нахмуриться_ ) и демонстративно упереться свободной рукой в бедро, наполовину поднявшись:  
— Ну же, я должен вернуться назад, помочь им закончить разведку.

— Неее-а... — ухмыляется Балкхэд, с улыбкой прислоняясь шлемом к руке Уилджека. — Ты слышал, что сказал шеф, нам всё равно придётся сделать это снова, как только небо прояснится.  
_Он_ поднимает свободную руку и тянется вперед, а затем назад, захватывая предплечье гонщика, и всем весом увлекает его за собой, пока тот не теряет равновесие, снова падая коленями на палубу.

Уилджек шипит и ловит свой вес на оба серво, так что они вновь оказываются на честплейте Балкхэда, удерживаемые сверху его руками. Нежность и искушение заполняют его поля, и гонщик поднимает надлинзовый щиток, не оставляя сомнений в своих собственных полях относительно того, что он думает по поводу адресованной ему самодовольной усмешки.

В конце концов, нет смысла беспокоиться _сейчас_. Стресс не способен причинить им _реального вреда_ , он просто заставляет их напрягаться больше, чем хотелось бы. В сгоревшем предохранителе или разорванном фильтре нет ничего страшного, им не обязательно чувствовать себя _комфортно_ , чтобы остаться в живых, но...

— Давай, Джеки, — говорит Балкхэд, медленно процеживая слова, и одновременно тянет другую его руку назад к своей щеке. — Как насчёт того, чтобы утешить бедного перегретого меха?

Иногда Уилджек просто не может ему поверить. Рассерженный, он позволяет себе всем весом опереться на Балкхэда, самым выразительным взглядом давая тому понять, что не в восторге, и отправляет запрос Импактору.

_«Шеф, я останусь с Балком на некоторое время.»_

_«Вызови меня, если я тебе понадоблюсь.»_

Мгновение спустя возникает бессловесное подтверждение, свидетельство того, как в целом обстоят дела, и ладно, _так и быть_ , Уилджек забирается пальцами в стыки брони Балкхэда, прислоняясь шлемом к его груди с решительным _«Теперь доволен?»_ в своих полях.

И, судя по тому, как Балкхэд расслабляется сидя на корточках и обхватывает Уилджека свободной рукой, чтобы прижать ближе к своей искре, он полагает, что это взаимно.


End file.
